


Spanish-English Dictionary

by FeathersandFreckles



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersandFreckles/pseuds/FeathersandFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Carlos forgets how to say things in English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish-English Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> Lily made me do it. She told me to write Carlos forgetting the word for kitchen, so I did.

The quiet of the town house was settled around Cecil and Carlos like a blanket. Aside from the television airing the daily nine PM broadcast of white noise interspersed with the howl of angry cats, it was silent. Peaceful. Cecil would dare to say cozy with the amount of body heat that emanated from their flush shoulders.

At first, Carlos had complained about the way the loveseat dipped at the middle, inevitably dragging anyone who sat on it inwards. Cecil had tried to nod along and be sympathetic, but he couldn’t see the issue. After the first night they’d been pressed together when they settled in for a movie, he’d become rather fond of it.

He wasn’t entirely sure when the complaints died off, but they’d become nonexistent.

Cecil occasionally glanced up from where he was contemplating his prewritten intro to tomorrow’s broadcast to see Carlos jabbing at a cheap plastic scientific calculator with a single finger. The sound of it couldn’t be heard over the TV, despite the near complete lack of distance between them.

Numbers and words written in messy scrawl were meticulously ordered across the page of the notebook propped on Carlos’ knee. Cecil had been enthralled the first time he’d watched his boyfriend’s _scientific process_. Knowing that it had become just another part of their every day life made it all the better.

_Their_ everyday life.

Just as he realized he was beginning to smile dopily, Carlos set his notebook aside with a rustle of pages. Then Cecil was being jostled and dragged further into the center of the couch as the other man vacated his seat.

Cecil’s gaze followed him up and up until he towered. As Carlos began to step over Cecil’s outstretched legs, he asked, “Do you want anything from the,” his words stuttered to a halt, lurched, before abruptly finishing, “cocina?”

“The what?” Cecil responded, face blanking. He tried to make some sort of mental connection. Maybe it was something scientific. 

Carlos turned back towards him before he could make it out of the room. He lifted a hand and gestured in the direction of the front of the house. “The- the… cocina.” His eyebrows knit together in frustration, the same way they did when something in his research didn’t quite make sense.

Without any other hints offered, Cecil found his eyes following his boyfriend’s useless waving. All he saw was the tiny doorway standing between the front hall and the living room. Helplessly, he tried, “Is that a place you’re studying right now?”

“No. It’s Spanish. For the,” a few quick, sharp snaps of his fingers, “uh, kitchen.” Something akin to relief smoothed the furrow between Carlos’ brows and he continued on his way.

“Oh!” Cecil exclaimed. His boyfriend disappeared through the door, forcing him to call after him. “Some orange juice would be nice.”

That was how he learned that Carlos’ mind was basically a jumble of mixed up pages from a Spanish-English dictionary. It wasn't perfect, and that's what made him so very neat.


End file.
